Astro Boy (character)
]] Astro Boy} is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the same name franchise. Created by Osamu Tezuka, the character is introduced in the 1951 Captain Atom manga. Astro Boy has appeared in animated television series and feature film adaptations of its eponymous manga and other works by Tezuka. On 7 April 2003, the City of Niiza registered the character as an actual resident. He was also inducted into the Robot Hall of Fame in 2004. Overview Created by Doctor Tenma, Astro Boy was meant to be a replacement for his deceased son: Tobio. However, because Astro was not able to grow and age like a normal human child, Doctor Tenma abandoned him to a Robot Circus led by the cruel Ham Egg. At the circus, Astro was found by Professor Ochanomizu and adopted. Professor Ochanomizu gave Astro a family with a robotic mother, father, sister (Uran), and brother (Cobalt). As head of the Ministry of Science, Professor Ochanomizu often calls on Astro to help resolve situations involving humans, robots, and on occasion, extraterrestrials. Astro has seven powers to help him in his adventures: * The ability to translate more than 60 languages * Strength equivalent to 100,000 horsepower (75 MW) * The ability to fly using jets in his legs * Magnification of his hearing up to one thousand times * Guns deployed from his posterior * An electro-heart that can discern people's criminal intentions * Bright eye-lamps to assist his vision * Laser guns in his finger tips Despite his abilities and work for good, Astro is often ostracized by the human race for what he is: a robot. Since he is not officially considered a citizen, he often has to deal with the prejudice of humans against robots. Ultimately, Astro has to find a way to bring peace between humans and robots. Appearances As part of the Osamu Tezuka's Star System, Astro has appeared in several of the artist's works, though not always identified as "Astro Boy." Following is a chronogical list of Astro's appearances, along with the name the character is identified with (if available). *"Astro Boy" in Captain Atom - 1951 *"Astro Boy" in Astro Boy - 1952 *"Conference Participant" in The Adventure of Rock - 1952 *"Sergeant Ichinotani" in X-Point on the South Pacific - 1953 *"Ryoichi" in The Destroyer of the Earth - 1954 *"???" in My Memory - 1959 *"???" in Shikuoyamaengi Picture Scroll - 1962 *"???" in Robot Labor Union Leader - 1964 *"Astro Boy" in Gachaboi's Record of One Generation - 1970 *"???" in Lion Books: A Hundred Tales - Chapter of Gold - 1971 *"The Mask" in Bakaichi - 1971 *"???" in Japanese People in 1972 - 1972 *"Flying Man Competition Spectator" in Black Jack: Man Bird - 1973 *"Isao" in Black Jack: Son of Shiva - 1974 *"Black Jack's Client" in Black Jack: You did it! - 1975 *"Person in Framed Painting" in Black Jack: Teruteru Bozu - 1976 *"???" in The Three-eyed One: The Magician - 1976 *"Passerby" in Black Jack: Black Jack Saves his Savior - 1978 *"Astro Boy" in Osamu Tezuka on American Comics - 1979 *"Person in Painting" in Unico: Shogaku-Ichinensei Version - 1980 *"Face of Jinnai" in Princess Lumpenela - 1980 *"Jimmy" in Rainbow Parakeet: House of Doll - 1981 *"???" in Rainbow Parakeet: Forest of Fossil - 1981 *"???" in How the World of Anime will look in the 21st Century - 1982 *"???" in A word from the parent who bore you - 1982 *"???" in Golden Bat - 1982 *"???" in Rabbit House 2001 - 1982 *"???" in This is what's going to happen in 1983 - 1983 *"???" in Dream cars & cars of the future - 1984 *"Astro Boy" in Atom Cat - 1986 *"???" in Fuku-chan in 21st Century - 1986 *"Adam" in Undersea Super Train: Marine Express - 1979 anime *He also make several cameos in Black Jack TV *"Pluto" Chapter 9 See also *List of Osamu Tezuka anime *List of Osamu Tezuka manga *Osamu Tezuka *Osamu Tezuka's Star System Category:Astro Boy characters Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Osamu Tezuka characters Category:Robot superheroes Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional circus performers Category:1951 comics characters debuts